User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Llama Spears Albuma :)
You Better Work Quicksand Circus B*tch You Better Work Bitch, ALL Eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush, Baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand Like quicksand, baby like quicksand, It's Britney Bitch You Set me On Fire,You Set me on fire Hit Me Baby One More Time! All You people look at me like I'm a little girl well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world always say your little girl don't step into the club well I'm just tryna' find out why cuz' dancing's what I love Gimme Gimme More Gimme, Gimme More Gimme Gimme More I See You And I just wanna dance with you Everytime they turn the lights down Just wanna go that extra mile for you You got my display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (but you) Oops, It's Gonna Be Me Again (Hey Hey Oh-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Oh) I Think I Did It Again, '' ''I Made You Believe Every Little Thing I Do Never Seems Enough For You, You Don't Wanna Lose it again, (Llama: Got Lost In The Game!) but I'm not like them When It Comes to Finallyyy '' ''You Get To Love Somebody! Guess What? It's Gonna Be Me! All U People Look at Me Like I'm A Little Girl Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world It's Gonna Be Me! '' ''Every little Thing I do never seems enough for you! Because I Want It That Way You Are, My Fire-My One Desire-'' ''It's Tearin' Up My Heart When I'm with you! But When We Are Apart I Feel it too! I Want You Back-Girlfriend REMIX Check it He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you He don't love you like I do love you He don't squeeze you like I squeeze I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey) Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now) I hear your friends say you should Your parents tell you what's good Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Lala, I wish you would But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel I'm diggin everything about you Your hips an' the way the swing I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see you walk away I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone) Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another (home) (woo) You're all I ever wanted You're all I ever needed, yeah So tell me what you do now Cause (I, I, I, I, I,) I want you back It's hard to say I'm sorry It's hard to make the things I did undone A lesson I've learned too well, for sure So don't hang up the phone now I'm trying to figure out just what to do I'm going crazy without you I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze What's wrong, ma? Ya man ain't bringing ya joy? Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy Now c'mon You're all I ever wanted You're all I ever needed, yeah So tell me what to do now When I want you back I want you back You're the one I want You're the one I need Girl what can I do? You're the one I want You're the one I need Tell me what can I do Tearin' Up My Heart Everytime It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you But when we are apart, I feel it too And no matter what I do, I feel the pain with or without you Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby As Long As I'll Never Stop I Try To Hide It But No One Knows So I Guess it shows when I look into your eyes I'll Never stop Until Your Mine I Can Wait forever till the end of time But my heart is in your hands Don't you understand- Hit Me Baby One More time Music Video: You Better Work Quicksand Circus B*tch SMS (Bangerz) Against Me I'm Flying High Up On A Bird Like A Phobiac Slick Quater,eyes down on my purse,where the dollars at? I Let Em' Know The Rent's due on the first,they can call a hearse cause if there's any violation I go off with that Cat Walk slick talk flirting with them big dogs (why do I need milli's when I got Billy on the speed dial) (you know I'm on that meow) quick to scratch your eyes out struttin' on the court make em' nervous calling time out Give me something good don't wanna wait I want it now (now now now) drop it like a hood and show me how you work it out (Bangerz) Category:Blog posts